The two stones of power
by AQuinny
Summary: two stones of great power


**The Two Stones.**

The dark ages of the world aren't recorded, but speculation has always been a height. Stories ranging from the two opposing sides kissed and made up with one another; to they fought until there was nothing left, killed one another so no one claimed to be victor and thus, bringing the worlds people to freedom.

What the speculation does not speculate on however, is what actually happened; the facts, the details, the circumstances surrounding that final bout.

Thousands of years ago, one demon so names '_Dominatus, malefactor_ (powerful evil doer)' ruled the universe. All feared him, the wrath disobeying an order sent by him might bring; some even believed that he had in his possession a being that should one look upon it, they would turn into stone.

In Dominatus' possession, he held two stones of great power. The Ruby of Light, and the Sapphire of Dark. These stones guaranteed his immortality. They held him strong and held him safe from all opposition, though there was not much opposition towards the end.

One man, a mortal man with a huge heart and courage to match stepped up. A warrior he was, one of the ancient students turned tutors; he fought and trained long and hard throughout his life for the soul goal of destroying Dominatus. When he felt that he was ready to face the ruler of the Universe, he set out on a quest to the mountain upon which Dominatus held his palace.

He bypassed many-a-guard, disposing of then easily until he came to the walls of the palace itself. Scaling the walls was not the difficult part, it was the defeating of the palace guards, the guards that had bows cocked with arrows in their hands, all aimed at him.

But he did it. He held off injury as best he could, but even he could not manage to avoid being bruised slightly.

Eventually, he reached the palace entrance, and entered. Upon stepping over the threshold, he felt the doors close instantly behind him, knocking him down with the sheer force they conjured onto his hands and knees before a smirking Dominatus.

"Long have I heard of your exploits, Jinn, son of Juann." The Lord of the Universe sneered, almost amused at the intrusion. "And long have I waited for you to be foolish enough to attempt to rid the many worlds of the Universe of me." He stepped forward until he was directly in front of the kneeling Jinn. He leaned over and ran a gloved finger over the warrior's cheek, delighting in the shivers it brought to the other's spine.

"I will free our world from your rule, Dominatus," Jinn spat out the name and stumbled back, getting himself to his feet and readying himself in a battle stance.

Momentarily startled by the abrupt change, but still amused, Dominatus too took a step back and too, readied himself in a fighting stance. He did not have to wait long before Jinn threw his first blow.

They fought for what seemed like days, and no doubt it was days. Long was the war within the castle, and long was the war outside of it. The people of the planets were rebelling along with the spirit of Jinn. They cried with him in anger, they unleashed that anger on Dominatus' guards, destroying each they could find.

Jinn and Dominatus traded blow, they fought with fists, feet, swords, daggers, whips, chains, hammers… anything they could get their hands on, they used it against the other.

Until Dominatus fell.

He lost his stones of power. He lost his immortality. He saw Jinn charge at him, dagger in hand and couldn't move for fear. Still he stood while the blade drove through his heart. Cold he felt as life slipped from him.

Alone he felt, when he dying feeling was a pair of pitying lips press themselves to his forehead.

Then he died.

Jinn stood back, panting, tears leaking down his cheeks and just watched as the only ruler of the lands he had ever known, though evil as he was, lied still.

The ground then began to shake.

He looked around, startled and let his gaze fall upon the two stones of power. The stones seemed to glow with an inner light he would no have thought possible. They rose from the ground by their own power.

Then there was an explosion, one that knocked Jinn clean from his feet, his soul from his body… it took his life, but it was worth it, his dying thought said. Dominatus was gone. The world was safe.

When he was no longer in the land of the living, the stones glowed brightly once again before letting one huge explosion destroy the palace they were housed in and shot to opposite ends of the earth, never to been seen nor heard of for generations to come.

Present day… … …

One peaceful day Goku and Gohan was taking a quick fly around the mountains and in the corner of his eye Goku saw a glow at the bottom of the mountains and he then flew down and picked up the sapphire of dark and there for Goku became much more powerful and he had a vision which called out the only way u can do it resurrect jinn Kazama …

Goku kept having these weird visions about the fight with jinn and Dominatus and they was getting stronger………

On a different planet far away Vegeta was training with his son and daughter until Vegita smacked trunks into the ground in to a secret chamber which led him straight to the ruby of light and the same thing happened with trunks he started having visions but trunks got possessed by Dominatus and became much stronger and he blast his way out of the secret chamber which then he flew off into space (the reason he can breath in space is because of the ruby) and then he found his way back to earth……

Goku had gone in search for the 7 dragon balls……

Goku found all the dragoon balls and he got bulma to raise shenron from the 7 mystical dragon balls he arose and spoke "I can grant you your one wish for the last time"

Goku stood forward and said "could I resurrect jinn kazama" the dragon said "it is within my power but it will take a while because he lived so long ago" Goku said " could you please hurry because evil is coming to earth and jinn is the only person that can fight it".

The dragon granted Goku's wish and jinn stood before Goku and said "Why have you resurrected me" Goku explained Jinn thought to him self "why after so long has he returned".

Chapter Two The fight of jinn and Dominatus

Jinn said politely to Goku "have you got either of the mystical stones" Goku Handed Jinn the ruby of light and Jinn Gained his old power that he had all of those thousand's of years ago.

Jinn felt a huge power heading towards the location that he was at and then he flew he flew up to see if he could the person/demon and he saw a strange boy flying towards him Jinn set him self on the ground as did trunks perfectly opposite each other Goku shouted to Jinn "don't kill him ok" jinn replied "why not I no it's wrong to kill anyone for a fact but if it has to be done it will be done".

Goku saw a glow in trunk's hand and then trunks dropped to his knees and powered up to super sayjin and then the life was sucked out of trunks and then he just laid there still Jinn flew over faster than the eye could see Goku couldn't even follow him he tried grabbing the sapphire of dark but a huge power arose from trunks and then Dominatus arose out of trunks and Jinn stood there in fear Dominatus stood there silent as a rock.

Jinn shouted to Dominatus "why have you returned" he raised his head and just laughed and said "because my time to reign has come once more my friend and I see you have got my stone please would you be so kind to pass me my ruby thank you" Jinn flew up and powered up and then he transformed to full power he turned in to a mecha super sayjin and Goku stood there and shouted "Jinn you never told me you was a sayjin" he shouted back "you never asked" and then Jinn shouted "Dominatus your time is already up"

Then he preformed a energy blast shouting "Itchiban KA ME HA ME HAAAAAAAAA" Dominatus just stood there and laughed as the blast was heading towards him Dominatus powered up to full power and deflected the blast right back at him then in desperate measures Goku powered up to super sayjin 4 and shouted "KA ME HA ME HAAA 10x" and totally wiped out the blast Dominatus and jinn was surprised.

Blinded by the power of Goku Dominatus flew and managed to grab the ruby of light as he did he tried snapping Jinn's neck but quickly jinn evaded as fast as he could and flew to the ground and Dominatus combined the two stones with each other to create the full stone of light and then fused with the stone and became the ultimate form mecha Dominatus.

Jinn powered up even more and then Jinn and Dominatus fought it out for hours……

Mean while Vegita had landed back on earth and quickly set off in search of his son trunks and flew as fast as he could and he got to the scene where jinn and Dominatus was fighting and in the corner of his eye he saw trunks laid there pail white and not moving an inch Vegita flew down and quickly grabbed trunks and started to shake him he wouldn't wake up.

Goku flew over and told Vegita about what happened Vegita stood up ever so softly and he had a tear down his face and clenched his fists and every so slowly powered up to ssj 4 and he got so mad he went over the level and turned into mystic super sayjin 5.

Chapter 3 Vegita's pride

Jinn stood a float in the air amazed at Vegita's power and stood aside leaving Dominatus there also amazed at Vegita's power and Goku stood there laughing.

Vegita charged so hard at Dominatus he ripped through time and space and In one shot flew straight threw him leaving a giant hold through his stomach and then Dominatus just fell towards the ground he hit the floor and the blew up by doing this Vegita got both the stones and fused them once again.

Vegita then fused with the stone and then grew even more powerful and then has being Vegita he then challenged Goku' Goku replied "Vegita I will battle you in two days hold on until then and we will fight it out for as long as it takes ok" Vegita shrugged and replied "fine Kakarot two days and we will fight it out just like old times it will be fun see you in two days" Vegita then flew off with trunks in his arms and took him straight to the hospital and then laid him down on a hospital bed and then flew home and told Bulma and the rest of the family they all rushed to the hospital then Bulma asked Vegita "aren't you going to see your son" Vegita replied "I have just seen him woman I am off to train leave me alone and would u tell me when he is back on his feet his training wont stay on hold forever now will it" Bulma walked out of the door..

Mean while Goku asked Bulma a few days ago if he could borrow the time machine and Goku took a trip in time back to before Goku fought all the evil dragons and he said to past Goku "will you come with me to my time I have a fight with Vegita and it's a fight to the death so he say's anyway" 'smirks' past Goku said "well during these peaceful times just after defeating android 17 yeah I could use a challenge so yeah I will let's go" so the two Goku's set back to normal time in the time machine and returned not but two day's later and there stood Vegita amazed that there was two Goku's and he thought "Kakarot what is he planning I better watch my guard" Goku pulled out of his pocket two potara earrings and shouted "Goku catch" he caught it easily and he put it on his right ear the other Goku put the other earring on his right ear and a sharp glow came o be and both bodies fused and the bright light faded and there stood the two Goku's in one body and they shouted to Vegita "the names Kogu" and he powered up to maximum power and he just realised he had the power of a God and realised a energy blast shouting "ultimate Ka me ha me ha" and let off one of his most powerful blasts and totally wiped Vegita out and he was laying on the ground and then Vegita fainted and kogu thought to him self "I think I hit him a bit two hard and then the two Goku's was so powerful there body couldn't stand the maximum power of kogu so there bodies split in two back to how it was before and then past Goku thought he better get home so Goku let him use the time machine.

Then Goku flew as fast as he could to the hospital and blast his way thought the doors knocking nearly all the patients over and shouted "we need a doctor here right away" and then thought "what the fuck ill just get a Senzu bean from Koran" and as Goku dose instant translocation to Koran house and got a Senzu bean off yajarobi and transported back there and gave it to Vegita and the first thing Vegita said was "did I win" then Goku went home to continue training with jinn and Gohan as Vegita did the same and trunks was back on his feet and then Vegita and trunks continued there training as well.

The End


End file.
